babysittersclubfandomcom-20200214-history
BSC Graphic Novels
The BSC Graphic Novels are graphic novel versions of seven Baby-Sitters Club books: Kristy's Great Idea, The Truth About Stacey, Mary Anne Saves the Day, Claudia and Mean Janine, Dawn and the Impossible Three, Kristy's Big Day, Boy-Crazy Stacey, and soon, Logan Likes Mary Anne! Description The first four BSC Graphic Novels are by Raina Telgemeier, and they have a similar design to her other graphic novels, Smile, Sisters, Drama, and Ghosts. Also like Raina's other novels, they are all by Graphix, an imprint of Scholastic. The last three BSC graphic novels are written by Gale Galligan. Kristy's Great Idea was picked by YALSA for their 2007 Great Graphic Novels for Teens list, as well as ALA's Booklist 2007 Top Ten Graphic Novels for Youth. Stories All of the graphic novels have the same plot as the original books, but with some parts removed in some of the novels. Also, the appearances of some the characters have changed - for instance, Claudia has pink bangs, and Stacey's hair is shorter and blonder. Summary Kristy's Great Idea Kristy, Mary Anne, Claudia, and Stacey are best friends and founding members of The Baby-sitters Club. Whatever comes up - cranky toddlers, huge dogs, scary neighbors, prank calls - you can count on them to save the day. Baby-sitting isn't always easy, and neither is dealing with strict parents, new families, fashion emergencies, and mysterious secrets. But no matter what, the BSC have what they need most: friendship. The Truth About Stacey Poor Stacey. She just moved to a new town, is still coming to terms with her diabetes, and is facing baby-sitting problems left and right. Fortunately, Stacey has three new friends - Kristy, Claudia, and Mary Anne. Together they're the BSC - and they will deal with whatever's thrown their way... even if it's a rival baby-sitting club. Mary Anne Saves the Day When The Baby-sitters Club gets into a huge fight, Mary Anne is left to her own devices. She has to eat by herself in the school cafeteria, figure out how to make friends, and deal with her overprotective father. But the worst happens when she finds herself in a baby-sitting emergency and can't turn to her friends for help. Will Mary Anne solve her problems and ''save The Baby-sitters Club from falling apart? Claudia and Mean Janine Claudia and her sister, Janine, may as well be from two different planets. Claudia, who pays more attention to her artwork and The Baby-sitters Club than her homework, feels like she can't compete with her perfect sister. Janine studies nonstop, gets straight As, and even takes college-level courses! She acts like she’s married to her computer! But when something unexpected happens to the most beloved person in their family, will the sisters be able to put aside their differences? Dawn and the Impossible Three Dawn Schafer is the newest member of the Baby-sitters Club. While she is still adjusting to life in Stoneybrook after moving from sunny California, she's eager to accept her first big job. But taking care of the three Barrett kids would be too much for any baby-sitter. The house is always a mess, the kids are out of control, and Mrs. Barrett never does anything she promises. but when something unexpected happens to one of the Barrett kids what does Dawn do? On top of all that, Dawn wants to fit in with the other members of the BSC, but she can’t figure out how to get along with Kristy. Was joining the Baby-sitters Club a mistake? Kristy’s Big Day Kristy's mom is getting married, and Kristy is going to be a bridesmaid! The only problem? ''Fourteen kids are coming to town for the wedding. Kristy, Claudia, Mary Anne, Stacey, Dawn, and Mallory think they can handle it, but that's before they spend a week changing diapers, stopping arguments, solving mix-ups, and planning activities. It's the biggest job the BSC has ever had, but they'll work together to make sure Kristy's big day is a success! Boy-Crazy Stacey Stacey and Mary Anne are baby-sitting for the Pike family for two weeks at the New Jersey shore. Things are great in Sea City: There's a gorgeous house right on the beach, a boardwalk, plenty of sun and sand... and the cutest boy Stacey has ever seen! Mary Anne thinks that Stacey should leave Scott alone and focus on the Pike kids, but Stacey's in love. Looking for reasons to hang around his lifeguard stand takes up all her time, which means Mary Anne has to do the job of two baby-sitters! How can she tell Stacey that Scott just isn't interested without ruining their friendship and breaking Stacey's heart? Mistakes Kristy's Great Idea * When Mrs. Feldman tells that Rosie and Jamie should share, she claims that Rosie does have a truck like the one she took from Jamie. * When Kristy tells what ages Charlie and Sam are, she says that Sam is 14 rather than 15. The Truth About Stacey Coming soon.... Mary Anne Saves the Day Coming soon.... Claudia and Mean Janine * During the scene that shows what happened at the second session of the playgroup, Stacey is shown taking off with Jenny, warning her to put on her smock. But in the next still that shows the BSC discussing if they should let Jenny get dirty or not, Stacey is shown discussing with them. * In one shot, where the Kishi family find Janine in the Intensive Care Unit of the hospital, you can see that one of the benches that the family sits on two shots later is far apart from the other chairs. But when the family sits on the bench, it is attached to the other benches. Dawn and the Impossible Three * In the book, it says that Buddy went to an amusement park with his dad, but in the novel it didn't say. Kristy’s Big Day Coming soon.... Boy-Crazy Stacey When Stacey, Mary Anne, Toby, and Alex went to Hercules Hot Dogs, Stacey had no ketchup on her mustard. But in section 3, she has ketchup on her hot dogs. Cameos Dawn and the Impossible Three * In the entire page where Stacey and Claudia are counting the Pike kids, if you look at Vanessa Pike, you can see that she is reading Ghosts, written by Raina Telgemeier, who was the original illustrator of the graphic novels. This likely might make fun of the Ghosts cameo of Kristy and Claudia. * Bill Cipher from the Disney XD show Gravity Falls makes a cameo as a toy on the page where Dawn (as the narrator) says “This place was a mess!” In other media * According to the illustration of Vanessa reading Ghosts, if you read the actual book, on the still where Catrina (the protagonist) goes to the fountain at the Day of the Dead party, you can see Kristy, Mary Anne, Stacey, Dawn, Claudia, Karen, and possibly David Michael in the crowd. Trivia # In Raina's book Sisters one of her presents is "the newest Baby-Sitters Club book" for Christmas. # Kristy, Stacey, and soon Mary Anne are the only ones who have more than one graphic novel focusing on them. # The Baby Sitters Agency members were revealed in the graphic novel version of The Truth About Stacey. # It is unknown if Liz from Raina Telgemeier‘s graphic novel Drama is named after Liz Lewis, since The Truth About Stacey graphic novel was adapted into a graphic novels. (The Stacey graphic novel was also by Raina.) # Gale Galligan‘s drawing technique is different from Raina Telgemeier: Even when the character is not surprised, his or her eyes are always large showing the white part of it; the character‘s teeth are always shown when the character‘s mouth is open. Gallery Black and White edition front covers Kristys Great Idea graphic novel bw cover.jpg|Kristy's Great Idea The Truth About Stacey graphic novel bw cover.jpg| The Truth About Stacey Mary Anne Saves the Day graphic novel bw cover.jpg|Mary Anne Saves the Day Claudia and Mean Janine graphic novel bw cover.jpg|Claudia and Mean Janine Full Color Edition front covers Kristys Great Idea Graphic Novel full color cover.jpg|Kristy's Great Idea The Truth About Stacey graphic novel full color cover.jpg|The Truth About Stacey Mary Anne Saves the Day graphic novel full color cover.jpg|Mary Anne Saves the Day Claudia and Mean Janine graphic novel full color cover.jpg|Claudia and Mean Janine Gale Galligan books Dawn and the Impossible Three graphic novel full color cover.jpg|Dawn and the Impossible Three Kristys Big Day Graphix graphic novel cover.jpg|Kristy's Big Day Boy Crazy Stacey graphix graphic novel cover.jpg|Boy-Crazy Stacey Logan Likes Mary Anne graphix graphic novel cover.jpg|Logan Likes Mary Anne! Stills and Pictures Claudia and jenny.jpg Dawn graphic novel pages 2 and 3.jpeg|Pages 2 and 3 of Dawn and the Impossible Three Claudia graphic novel flashback.jpeg|Page 4 of Claudia and Mean Janine Oldgraphicnovel.jpeg|The profiles at the beginning of the books by Raina Telgemeier Newgraphicnovel.jpeg|The profiles at the beginning of the books written by Gale Galligan Concept art kristy raina telgemeier original drawing.jpg|Telgemeier's drawing of Kristy Thomas. mary anne raina telgemeier original drawing.jpg|Telgemeier's drawing of Mary Anne Spier claudia raina telgemeier original drawing.jpg|Telgemeier's drawing of Claudia Kishi stacey raina telgemeier original drawing.jpg|Telgemeier's drawing of Stacey McGill dawn raina telgemeier original drawing.jpg|Telgemeier's drawing of Dawn Schafer External Links *How the Graphic Novels are made See also * List of things found in the BSC Graphic Novels * Raina Telgemeier * Gale Galligan What's your favorite graphic novel? Kristy's Great Idea The Truth About Stacey Mary Anne Saves the Day Claudia and Mean Janine Dawn and the Impossible Three Kristy's Big Day Category:The Baby-Sitters Club series Category:Books Category:Kristy books Category:Stacey books Category:Claudia books Category:Mary Anne books Category:BSC Graphic Novels Category:Dawn books